The Lies We Tell
by The Purple Fairy Trixie
Summary: When Bella's mom is murdered her dad covers it up to protect her. as far as anyone knows she died in a acciedent. but secrets have a tendance to resurface and a group of friends fight against the lies others told and the lies they tell themselves.


I can't believe I got detention, I mean all I did was set all the animals in the science lab free, what's the big deal? Would they still feel the same way if they knew what was going to happen to all the animals inside that science lab? Would I still be getting detention? Probably.

The world is a messed up place and I've always been quite and an observer, so I see the way people act with different people or in different situations, I see the way people treat others and that's messed up in itself.

I don't talk to people as much as I once did, I saw the world differently when my mum was murdered-though most think she died in a car accident. So I found out the hard way that you can't trust everyone without getting hurt. I was brought out of my thoughts by a nock on the door soon followed by Jake-my older brother-bursting into my room.

"You're gonna be late and you have to change because I'm taking you out and you're not getting out of it this time, it's your birthday and since we're going camping tomorrow, we are going to go to a restaurant tonight and Emily picked out the dress" he told me throwing a box on my bed "And can you wear it? Just this once? " He asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll put it on when I get back" I told him but he shook his head.

"I'm picking you up from the school, the restaurant is in Seattle" he said

"Fine, I'll put it on now. Because really that's what you want me to do isn't it?" I asked sarcastically and he nodded

"Thanks Bells" He told me and with a hug and a kiss on my forehead he left my room to let me get dressed. I opened the box to find a pink dress and a pair of white jimmy choos. I pulled off my clothes and replaced them with the dress and shoes and stared at myself in the mirror.

My hair was up in a bun and I had a hat on like I always did, it was dads lucky cap. He takes it with him every time he goes fishing, he had said it brought all the fishes to him, I remember when I wore it for a week straight and when I took it off mom said I had to keep my hair down and let her cut it.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

"_But mamma I don't wonna get a hair cut" I whined bouncing on the stool she had sat me on. _

"_I'm just going to cut your fringe" she told me, I closed my eyes tight until she said to have a look. She held the mirror in front of me. My fringe had been cut just below my eye brows, but didn't cover my eyes. I had to admit it looked okay "See? You're beautiful baby girl, as always" She said kissing the top of my head._

_~~~End Of Flashback~~~_

A tear ran down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away and threw the hat on my bed going into my bathroom and grabbing the scissors then picking up my fringe between my middle and index finger and cut it straight across. I released my hair from the bun and it fell is curls to my waist.

I walked back into my room and put on my cropped denim jacket that ended just below my chest, successfully covering up the only proof of what happened last year, there was so much blood. I guess that's the reason I don't like blood any more.

"Do you want…" Jake's voice trailed off as he saw me and then he pulled me into a bone crushing hug "You look just like her" He mumbled into my hair.

"Like who Jake?" I asked as he released me

"Like mom" he answered pushing my hair behind my ear "That's why dad always liked your hair that way" he added smiling "but anyway. Do you want a ride to the school? Since I'm picking you up and all" He asked.

"Sure. That'd be great" I told him smiling, he grinned at me just before he picked me up bridal style carrying me down the stairs with me screaming all the way, when he finally set me on the floor I hit him in the arm.

"I'm wearing a dress you idiot" I said

"Oh. I forgot" He mumbled looking down I just laughed and we both got in the car. The ride to the school was silent and I was ten minutes late when we got there.

"Thanks for the Ride Jake, and is Seth, coming with us tonight?" I asked Seth is my other older brother and I also have Felix and Demetri whom are also older than me. I know. I'm the youngest of five, there're all older and overly protective. But what big brother isn't? It's not a lot of fun living in a house full of over protective males.

Since my dad was a PI before he was the sheriff of the small town of Forks, he's worse than my brother at the best of times. The only thing I was allowed to go away for more than a week without contacting him was the cabin and that's because it's a tradition that on my birthday me, my brothers and a few friends go up to a cabin in the mountains that dad brought for me when I was four and we've been going up there on my birthday ever since then.

Dad use to come with us until Demetri turned fifteen, it seems young but no one ever went as far up the mountains as the cabin was or at least that's what we thought, except when someone is staying at another cabin about fifteen minutes from our. But it belongs to this couple that live in California or something and don't come down to the cabin very often.

But, the only reason I didn't have to check in with him was because no matter how hard you try, you can not get reception up there, it just bounces off the hills. It's impossible. Sometime you can get reception for walky-talkies and even they don't have a very good area coverage, but that's about it.

This year's going to be the first time they're not with us, Demetri and Felix, I mean. Jake and Seth are eighteen years old and fraternal - Not identical - twins, they're also seniors at Forks high. Felix is twenty-one and in his last year of collage studying to be a lawyer at Harvard law and Demetri is the oldest at twenty-four. He followed in dads footsteps and became a PI, he is very successful and passionate about what he does.

"Yeah he is" was Jake's answer to my question and I nodded

"Great. Bye Jake. Love you" I told him with a kiss on his cheek and I got out of the car

"Love you too Bells and I'll see you in an hour when I spring ya, have fun and happy birthday" he said with wink and then drove away, I cussed out loud and walked through the school easily finding the class room where detention was being held. I opened the door a bit to forcefully and it banged against the wall.

All eyes were on me and naturally I blushed. I handed Mr. Allen my detention slip, he signed it and I sat at a random desk. A few minutes later the teacher said something about him being back in a few hours. I just rolled my eyes and kept quite. Seth had told me that the teacher left twenty minutes in and didn't come back until he had to let us go.

My mobile vibrated in my pocket signaling I had a message. I opened it and it said it was from Jasper Whitlock, whom was sitting in the desk next to me.

_Happy Birthday Darlin' How's it going so far?_

_-J_

I smiled and opened a new text

**Thanks Jazzy and it's going horribly, but your smile makes it better **_J _

I sent the message and a few seconds later Jaspers message alert went of next to me and he smiled as my phone buzzed again.

_How am I suppose to make your day better with my "smile" if I'm not with you?_

_-J_

I grinned and opened a new text.

'**Cause you are ****with me? **

I pressed send and heard Jaspers alert go off again. A look of confusion crossed his face and he looked up meeting my eyes with his curious bright blue eyes. I smiled and winked at him. He looked back at his phone and then mine buzzed.

_You look just like you did when I first met you_

I laughed and sent my reply back.

**I so hope you're wrong about that, 'cause I would hate to look like a five year old **

He laughed

_Okay so ya look kinda different but you're still as beautiful as ever_

I just rolled my eyes. When the teacher left Rosalie Hale asked "So what are you in here for?" and I realized they didn't know that it's me. Emmett McCarty, Edward Masen, Alice Brandon and as I already mentioned Jasper Whitlock were scattered in different parts of the class room .

"I set all the animals in the science lab free" I said

"Awesome" Emmett said

"Surprisingly the teachers didn't think so" I said

"I bet your parents didn't think so either" Alice said

"No, but my brothers thought it was great" I answered "Why are you's in here?" I asked

"I ditched school to go shopping" Alice answered

"I slapped a teacher" Rosalie said admiring her nails

"Me, Emmett and Jasper got into a fight with four other guys for making inappropriate comments about Bella Swan" Edward said

"I don't get it. It's not like it's that hard to find a inappropriate comment about her. She completely changed last year and it was not for the best" Alice said

"Alice stop being a bitch about Bella" Rosalie snapped

"Yeah Alice. Bella was just having a rough time" Edward added

"She's also sitting right there" Emmett put in and we all looked at him

"I don't get why people say you're not observant" Jasper said

"I know right, but I would be disappointed in myself if I didn't recognize her" Emmett said thoughtfully

"Anyway, I was meaning to ask you all if you's are all coming on the camping trip tomorrow?" I asked "It's tradition" I added

"Yeah Seth talked to us about it I just didn't know if you wanted us to come" Emmett said

"Of course I do, we always go up to the cabin" I said

"Of course we'll be there darlin'" Jasper said

"Hell yeah" Emmett said walking over to me pulling me into one of his bear hugs "Happy birthday Bellsie" He said

"Yeah Bella. Lucky seventeen" Edward said

"What's so lucky about seventeen?" I asked

"Not a lot" he admitted with a laugh and I laughed too. Then there were three fast nocks on the door and followed by two slow ones. I pulled my lock-pick out of my pocket and walked over to the door. I picked the lock easily and swung the door open to see Felix and Demetri.

"You know it's bad when your sister can pick a lock faster than you can" Demetri said grinning. I grinned too hugging them both.

"I can't believe you guys are here" I said

"Well it's your birthday and tradition" Felix said "But, we came _here_ to spring you actually. Jake said you had detention and I just had to see it. What'd you do?" He asked

"I let the animals out of the science lab" I said

"Of course you did" He said rolling his eyes and I hit him in the arm "What I meant was. You would be the only one to ever get detention for doing something good or you'd never get detention" He elaborated.

"Well I've never had detention before" I mumbled

"Exactly. Now can we leave?" he asked

"Sure" I answered then turned back to everyone "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Five thirty. Don't be late" I warned and the all nodded. We said good bye and I left for Seattle. Tomorrow was going to be the start of a very interesting two weeks.

The car ride to Seattle was filled with updates and pointless talking, I found out Demetri is engaged to a girl named Jane, Felix is going out with Someone called Heidi, Jane is two months pregnant, Felix is graduating in a few months with flying colours, Demi is thinking about moving to Seattle and Demi also told me about his latest case which was how we all ended up in a debate while eating diner at _Ocean View._

The case was about a suicide that he was hired to prove it was murder for insurance purposes.

"But maybe he did kill himself and you're just wasting you time, thousands of people commit suicide, why is he any different?" Jake asked

"His wife is positive he wouldn't of left them with nothing" Demetri argued

"I have to agree with Demetri, if I were in the position of the husband, I would not kill myself and leave my family with nothing, their income was coming from him, he would have know that killing himself would be financially devastating to his family" Dad said

I had been sitting their looking through the crime scene photos and the police report and I had figured out what happen, it was quite simple but guys have a tendency to over look things.

"It was an accident" I said and everyone turned to me.

"How so?" Demetri asked

"Well it says he has three children at the ages of ten, seven and four, in the crime scene pictures I notice the rope is rope burn safe and there was a swing seat on the ground, he was putting up the swing. He climbed the tree and tied the rope off, it is a very tall tree so he would have had to have the rope wound up so it didn't get caught on anything, he would have put the rope around his neck or something and if he were to slip"

"The rope would have tightened and the whiplash broke his neck" Demetri finished "Shit"

"I hate to be insensitive but it is Bella's birthday and we're talking about some very unpleasant things" Seth said

"I don't mind" I told him

"No he's right lets go get dessert" Dad said and we all agreed. Dad waved the waiter over and asked for the check "I say we need to drive to Port Angeles to get ice cream from Sam's"

"We'll all meet there" Seth said and we all jumped into separate cars. The car ride back was filled with pointless games and it didn't take long to get to Sam's. Everyone was accounted for so we went in.

"Hey Sam" Dad greeted Sam Uley, The owner of Sam's Pizza and ice cream emporium or Spice.

"Hey Sheriff" Sam greeted him back, he gave a short greeting to the boys and wished me a happy birthday before getting our order.

A few hours later we were at moms grave and after an hour or so we were back at the house watching movies and I opened my birthday presents, then at about midnight we all decided to call it a night and go to bed.

_I walked towards her, she was so close. I could almost reach her but I knew I never would, she would always be just out of my reach and it scared me._

_I could smell peppermint and tobacco. That's when I knew it was all wrong. She always smelled of roses. But all I could smell was peppermint and tobacco. It was surrounding me. Making it hard to breathe. It was suffocating me._

_The knife. Where did I get it? Why did I have it? It was so shiny. Black and silver. It looked so beautiful when the sun hit it. The way it reflected everything it saw. It knew things that we could only guess. It was mocking me though. Showing me things I didn't want to see. _

_Red. It was the only colour I could see. It covered everything. It was blood. I knew that. But where was it coming from? Who's was it coming from? I hate red. All I could think of was anger. Red always reminded me of anger. And him. He always wore red._

_The lights. They were blinding me. They brought the people . But they couldn't help. No one could. He made sure they couldn't. The lights brought the sirens. The lights brought dad._

_Gotcha Gotcha now I get to keep ya_

I sat up right in my bed. I was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. I pulled my legs to my chest and rested my forehead on my knees. It wasn't the first time I had, had that nightmare, nor the first time I had read those words or seen the symbol. They were always written in red on the mirror.

I'm not sure why they were on the mirror or who put them there, but I knew they had been my thoughts that night, except the _him_. I'm not sure who _he _was. I do know where the symbol came from, it was the same symbol that marked my wrists. I remember it on the door, the phone and on her.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and glanced at the clock on my bedside table. It was four in the morning. There was still an hour and a half until I had to meet the others. I jumped out of bed, there was no real use in trying to get back to sleep.

By five thirty I had packed all the food, drinks, clothes and the rest of the supplies in the car and I was just finishing up breakfast when I heard Emmett's voice.

"You know, you should really find a new place for your spare key" He told me

"I would. If I could actually reach it. The boys put it up there" I said

"That smells good" Edward said putting one of his arms around my shoulders.

"Thanks. It's done now so everyone grab a plate" I said "I have to get my phone" I mumbled, I went to walk away but Edward pulled me back.

"Shouldn't you eat first?" He asked and I shook my head

"I already have" I told him pulling away "But thanks" I added going up stairs and grabbing my phone from my bedroom.

"You'll be safe up there wont ya?" I turned around to see dad standing in my doorway

"Of course" I told him "I always am" I added

"After what happen last time you were up there, I just thought…" His voice traveled off

"What happen last time was, I don't know. But this is a tradition and sooner or later we wont be able to do it, Jake and Seth are leaving for Collage next year and I'm leaving the year after" I said

"You're all growing up" he finished

"Yeah" I agreed "Besides, you caught them. They're gone"

"I just worry about you, that's all" he said

"I know you do, and you don't have to. I'll get over it. I _am _getting over it" I assured him grabbing my car keys and putting them in my bag with my phone, mp3, walkie-talkie, wallet and a book.

"Okay" He said a little reluctantly, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"We're only going to be gone for the week. We'll be back in no time" I told him.

"Bella, hurry up we're leaving" Seth yelled from down stairs.

"I'm coming" I yelled back down. I grabbed my bag, then me and dad went downstairs. They were all waiting for us seeming to have finished breakfast and done the dishes. Everyone said good bye to dad and piled into separate cars.

I gave dad one last hug and jumped in the car. We left at six and made it there by twelve seventeen that morning. Emmett and Seth set up the barbeque, while the rest of the boys unloaded the cars and we got the food ready.

Felix walked in with a Eski. "The meats in there" He told us.

"We've already got the meat" Rose said sitting on one of the stools lined along the outside of the bench, she seemed to be making very alcoholic drinks with the blender.

"Where'd ya get it?" He asked.

"The fridge" she answered as I opened the eski.

"Well, you probable shouldn't use it. It's probably from the last time we were here" he told us.

"But it doesn't look bad" Alice argued.

"Felix is right, we have enough meat in here" I put in and Rosalie just shrugged and Alice mumbled a 'whatever'

After the boy got the barbeque hooked up they cooked some sausages and stakes and just stuff like that, then after lunch we talked and played a game of football in the clearing behind the cabin, then I decided to have a shower.

**Emmett's POV**

Emmett walked to the kitchen to get more drinks and ran into Bella on the way. "I thought you were taking a shower?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but I think there might be something in the water tank, the waters coming out a weird red colour" Bella answered.

"I'll come with you" I told her. Walking around to the side of the house.

"You don't have to" Bella objected. But I just shook my head. She shook her head as well and stepped on the platform around the water tank and pushed the lid off.

'What she doin?' I turned to see Jasper and I just shrugged as an answer. She looked into the water tank and then stumbled backwards.

She would have fallen if I hadn't grabbed and righted her. She pushed me away and vomited. Jasper held her hair out of he face and I laughed stepping onto the platform. 'What is it? A dead ferret?' I asked glancing into the water tank. Only it wasn't a ferret. It was a body. My faced paled as I recognized her.

I went back to where Bella and Jasper were sitting and pulled Bella into a hug. She was crying now 'Jasper, go get the others' I said.

'Why? What's in the water tank?' he wanted to know.

'Just go get them, I'll explain when you get back' he nodded and walked away. A few minutes later everyone was here. 'You's need to have a look in the tank' I told them 'Rosalie and Alice. Don't go over there' they were both about to protest but, Felix had already seen inside of the tank and stopped them.

'It looks like it's been butchered' Demetri said.

'Oh god' Bella said, she covered her mouth but, couldn't keep it down. She turned away from me quickly and vomited again. 'I have to go' she said wiping her mouth on her sleeve. I nodded.

'Rose, Alice. Can you go with her?' I asked and they both nodded and took Bella toward the front of the house.

'Why would someone butcher the caretaker and put her in the water tank?' Edward asked.

'Fuck' Felix swore loudly 'The meat' when we still had blank looks on our faces he went on 'The girls had found some meat in the fridge only I hadn't brought the meat in from the car yet. It looked to fresh to be from our last trip. I just figured the caretaker put it in-' Felix was cut of by a very loud scream and we all ran to the front of the house to see the girls.

Bella was sitting on the ground with her legs against her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them. Rosalie and Alice looked like they were trying to calm her down. Rose looked us as we approached and pointed to the door.

I looked at the door and saw the dead cat pinned to it and words that I had no doubt were written in the animals blood.

Gotcha Gotcha Now I Get to Keep ya

'Seth, go grab my gun from the car' Felix said and Seth nodded running to the car and leaning in.

'It's not there' Seth said 'But this is' he added holding up a gun and pulling the trigger. A stick shot out with a cloth attached saying 'bang bang'

'I've got one' Bella mumbled standing up and going to her car 'Do you have a knife?' She asked and Jake threw her his. She stabbed it into her front seat and pulled across, then dug into it and pulled out a 22.

'Bella, why do you have a gun' I asked.

'Dad gave it to me. And I have to tell you all something, but not out here. We need to check the house first' we all agreed and split into pairs.


End file.
